Silent Scream
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Después de haber revivido y sido perdonado, Saga visita Cabo Sunión y se encuentra con algo que le perturba. Advertencias: Yaoi, Twincest.


**N/A:** Basado en el poema de Jaima Sabines títulado Tu nombre.

* * *

_Trato de escribir en la oscuridad tu nombre. Trato de escribir que te amo. Trato de decir a oscuras esto. _  
_ No quiero que nadie se entere, que nadie me mire a las tres de la mañana paseando de un lado a otro de la estancia, loco, lleno de ti, enamorado. Iluminado, ciego, lleno de ti, derramándote..._

-Jaime Sabines

Desde el momento en que la había visto, la imagen había quedado grabada en su cerebro. Por las noches, cuando sus párpados daban paso a la más perfecta oscuridad, su mente invocaba el oneroso recuerdo de la húmeda y lóbrega prisión.

Le era imposible explicar el motivo por el cual había acudido a aquel lugar de miseria y rencor. Quizás se debía a la distancia innegable y cada vez más dolorosa entre él y Kanon, o la culpa que parecía carcomerle el alma cada vez que su mirada se fijaba en la figura de su hermano. En realidad aquello ya no era importante, porque el acto ya estaba consumado y las consecuencias le atormentaban incesantemente.

Saga se preguntaba si habría podido evitar tantas muertes inútiles si hubiese mostrado más interés por su gemelo. Unas cuantas palabras, una muestra de genuino afecto podrían haber cambiado las cosas. O al menos eso era lo que prefería pensar el mayor, porque la otra alternativa era demasiado escalofriante como para tomarla en cuenta. Pero cada intento por acercarse a Kanon era hábilmente rechazado por el susodicho, provocando el desconcierto y la frustración de Saga, quien era incapaz de comprender la actitud de su hermano.

En más de una ocasión se había visto tentado a abrir la puerta de la habitación de Kanon, sólo para saber si el mismo espectáculo de la prisión le esperaba ahí. ¿Estaría su nombre escrito una veintena de veces, acompañado de insultos y amenazas escritas en sangre? Nunca antes había podido sentir un odio tan profundo en unas letras aparentemente simples. Incluso ahora, con su hermano fuera del templo, su mano cosquilleaba ante la tentación de girar el picaporte.

La idea se anidó en su mente y terminó por quedar de pie frente a la puerta, pero cuando intentó abrirla se encontró con que estaba cerrada. Maldijo en voz baja y se giró dispuesto a buscar algo para forzarla a abrir. Entonces se encontró con la figura de Kanon reclinada sobre una de las paredes, observándole con una mueca indescifrable.

—¿Se te perdió algo Saga? Porque esa no es la puerta de tu habitación.

Un silencio tenso fue la única respuesta que recibió. Una sonrisa de lado se plasmó en su boca y su cabeza se movió en un gesto de incredulidad.

—¿Qué esperas encontrar ahí? Si la puerta está cerrada es por algo. Uno nunca puede estar seguro de que el concepto de privacidad sea respetado por los demás… ¿cierto?

Por un instante los ojos de Saga se entornaron y sus labios se fruncieron con evidente disgusto. Pero casi de inmediato su mirada se tornó en una de profunda tristeza que tomó desprevenido al menor, quien parpadeó varias veces antes de exhalar aparentemente cansado.

—¿Por qué no me hablas?

La elección de palabras parecía fortuita, pero irónicamente conveniente para el mayor.

—Yo podría preguntar lo mismo.

La expresión en el rostro de Kanon mostró confusión, pero cuando logró comprender su ceño se frunció y su boca dibujó una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Créeme, no quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistes en hacer suposiciones de lo que quiero o no? Tengo derecho a elegir…

—Porque no deseo escuchar las palabras… —Se detuvo y miró a Saga por un momento, como buscando una respuesta en su rostro. Después su mano tomó la llave de la habitación y la abrió con lentitud—. Aquí no encontrarás nada agradable.

El mayor simplemente observó a su hermano antes de armarse de valor y atravesar la entrada. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en un intento por prepararse para ver una réplica de la imagen en la prisión. Pero cuando su mirada se topó con las paredes, éstas se encontraban tan vacías como las de su propia habitación.

Una mezcla de alivio y de decepción le sobrecogió, porque incluso si deseaba negarlo, una parte de él ansiaba ver su nombre repetido infinidad de veces en las paredes de esa habitación. Era ese mismo egoísmo que le llevaba a querer ser el centro del universo para Kanon y que en ocasiones le costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano controlar.

—No hay nada… —la voz de Kanon sonó cerca de su oído, como un susurro—. ¿Esperabas ver lo mismo en estas paredes?

La pregunta le dejó claro que su hermano sabía de su visita a Cabo Sunión. Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil y la sangre se heló en sus venas. No tenía sentido negarlo, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer.

De repente un par de brazos se enredaron en su cintura, atrayéndole hasta el cuerpo tibio y fuerte de su gemelo. Los labios que acariciaron su cuello le hicieron estremecer y le dejaron en completa confusión.

—No quiero escribirlo, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa. No quiero que sepan que todas las noches grito tu nombre hasta desgarrarme la garganta.

Esa no era una a directa, pero probablemente sería lo más cercano a una declaración por parte de Kanon. Las palabras podían ser manipuladas, pero las acciones no, y de momento éstas le dejaban claro qué era lo que deseaba su gemelo. Por eso, sin decir nada, Saga se giró y tomó el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos, antes de dirigirle una sonrisa cargada de melancolía. El primer beso fue un contacto tentativo con resabio agridulce, lo mismo que el segunda y la infinidad de besos que les siguieron.


End file.
